Fuel cell systems are increasingly being used as a power source in a wide variety of applications. Fuel cell propulsion systems have also been proposed for use in vehicles as a replacement for internal combustion engines. The fuel cells generate electricity that is used to charge batteries and/or to power an electric motor. A solid-polymer-electrolyte fuel cell includes a membrane that is sandwiched between an anode and a cathode. To produce electricity through an electrochemical reaction, a fuel, commonly hydrogen (H2), but also either methane (CH4) or methanol (CH3OH), is supplied to the anode and an oxidant, such as oxygen (O2) is supplied to the cathode. The source of the oxygen is commonly air.
In a first half-cell reaction, dissociation of the hydrogen (H2) at the anode generates hydrogen protons (H+) and electrons (e−). The membrane is proton conductive and dielectric. As a result, the protons are transported through the membrane. The electrons flow through an electrical load (such as the batteries or the electric motor) that is connected across the membrane. In a second half-cell reaction, oxygen (O2) at the cathode reacts with protons (H+), and electrons (e−) are taken up to form water (H2O).
For optimum operation, defined as high power output and quick power delivery, fuel cells need a certain operating temperature. Heat generated through the electrochemical reaction increases the operating temperature of the fuel cell. Excess heat is dissipated through a cooling system.
At sub-freezing temperatures (e.g. below 0° C.), however, starting the fuel cell quickly is more difficult due to frozen water in the fuel cell and the fact that the electrochemical reaction rate in the fuel cell is significantly reduced. This limits current flow and further heating of the fuel cell to the optimum operating temperature.